Rivales
by Yokasta
Summary: Esta historia gira en torno a Red y Green eternos rivales que no pueden ser sinceros uno con otro.


**Los personajes en esta Historia pertenecen completamente a The Pokemon Company.**

_**Rivales**_

* * *

"_¡Ya te dije que jamás podrás ser mejor que yo Red!"_

"_Sigue soñando Green, no importa lo que digas los dos sabemos que soy superior a ti. Ahora que comenzare mi viaje pokemon al mismo tiempo que tú te lo demostrare"_

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba, ah claro ahora lo recordaba, había decidido relajarse un poco en Pueblo Primavera en un lugar apartado del bullicio y con los cálidos rayos del sol se había quedado dormido.

– Está bien que me haya quedado dormido, pero no comprendo por qué tengo que soñar con mis recuerdos de infancia. ¡Tsk! ¡Y lo peor es que Green estaba en ellos! – al terminar esta frase realmente se podía ver en su rostro lo molesto que se sentía, y es que Red y Green han sido rivales desde siempre.

Para mejorar su humor Red pensó que lo mejor era regresar a su casa para recoger sus cosas y emprender un nuevo viaje para disfrutar su soledad ya que a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas. Se puso de pie y revolvió su alborotado cabello negro para luego ponerse su gorra y comenzar a bajar la colina donde se encontraba, aun estaba un poco adormitado así que cuando solo le faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar al pueblo tropezó con alguien y levanto su rostro muy molesto para enojarse aun mas al reconocer la persona que tenía enfrente. Así es, la persona frente a él sin lugar a dudas era Green, por un momento los dos no se lo podían creer así que se vieron fijamente a los ojos con una mirada desafiante hasta que Red soltó de repente:

– Hace tiempo que no veía a un perdedor como tu – poniendo una mirada aun mas desafiante continuo – Realmente pensé que no volvería a ver tu cara después de nuestro último combate.

Esto realmente molesto a Green ya que la última vez que habían tenido un combate Red le había ganado con mucha ventaja dejándolo realmente frustrado y avergonzado.

– No estaba bien preparado para esa batalla, es más te deje ganar. – dijo Green con aires de grandeza pero por dentro estaba muy dolido porque sabía que eso no era cierto.

La verdad es que Red es el campeón de la Liga Pokemon en pocas palabras el entrenador más fuerte de toda la región y esto realmente molestaba a Green porque eso demostraba lo superior que era Red en comparación con él, pero había decidido que jamás iba a admitirlo frente a Red.

– Si claro Green di lo que quieras pero los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad – dijo Red esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro – Es mas para quitarme el mal humor que tengo, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un combate?

– Está bien, pero déjame decirte que no te lo pondré tan fácil esta vez, he entrenado en el Monte Plateado desde la última vez que nos vimos – Green saca su primera pokeball mientras se daba aires de grandeza – ¡Ampharos ve!

– Yo tampoco te la pondré fácil así que prepárate para perder contra mí de nuevo – Red sostenía una pokeball en su mano la lanzo tranquilamente y salió un pokemon – Sudowoodo a por él.

Su batalla se hacía cada vez más emocionante y la verdad es que estaban en un mismo nivel y a medida que la batalla avanzaba realmente parecía que Green iba a ganarle a Red.

– Parece ser que aunque seas un campeón no eres un gran reto para mí – dijo Green riendo muy felizmente porque podía sentir al fin el triunfo en sus manos.

– No cantes victoria aun porque a los dos solamente nos queda un pokemon.

– Pero olvidas que el restante en tu equipo es Typlhosion y en el mío es Feraligart, esta aun más que claro quien lleva ventaja aquí.

Los dos se vieron fijamente por un momento para después sacar ambos al mismo tiempo a sus pokemon. Green fue con todo y comenzó con una ofensiva pero el Typlhosion de Red era muy rápido así que la batalla realmente estaba muy reñida

– Parece que tu Feraligart ya no puede más Green creo que está más que claro que la victoria es mía.

– ¡Aun no estoy derrotado! – estas palabras eran más como un consuelo para sí mismo que una respuesta para Red porque el sabia que esto ya estaba más que decidido y que ya no tenía posibilidades de vencer.

El último ataque de Typlhosion fue una llamarada muy potente con la cual Feraligart cayó y la victoria fue para Red.

–Te lo dije que no eras un oponente para mi, aunque esta vez parece que realmente pretendías ganar – dijo Red con una sonrisa de burla en su cara para luego acomodarse su gorra y ver fijamente a Green con sus ojos rojos para sorprenderse al ver la expresión de la cara de su rival. Green tenía una cara muy deprimida y Red realmente no se lo esperaba, pensó que el reaccionaria como siempre, con enojo y dando muchas sátiras en contra de Red para sentirse mejor; pero hoy era diferente y Red pudo notar unas lagrimas en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera descubrir si eran de tristeza o enojo Green salió corriendo.

– ¡Realmente… soy un idiota! – dijo Green en un susurro, mientras corría como si así pudiese dejar su enojo atrás aunque el sabia que esto era imposible. Antes de que se diera cuenta Green estaba en la colina de donde había bajado Red para luego recordar que ese era el lugar que ellos solían visitar en su infancia y donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo fantaseando en cuando se convirtieran en entrenadores pokemon.

A pesar de haber sido siempre rivales mantenían una amistad de hace varios años, pero que era muy compleja de entender, aunque de alguna manera los dos sabían que podían encontrar en el otro un apoyo.

– Me pregunto cuando fue que comenzamos a ser así… – Red miro al cielo tratando de recordar porque se habían vuelto tan hostiles el uno con el otro – Creo que esta vez si herí a Green aunque se lo merecía por tratar de ser mejor que yo.

Red siempre ha tenido esos aires de grandeza desde que estaba pequeño, para él no hay mayor placer que ganar y sobresalir siempre, sin dejar que nadie lo supere. Noto que comenzaba a anochecer y que así no podía salir en busca de un viaje así que decidió que pasaría la noche en su casa y saldría al día siguiente.

Green se había quedado dormido en aquella colina, abrió sus ojos y se fijo que el cielo ya estaba oscuro pero aun así no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de moverse de ahí.

– No debí haber mostrado debilidad frente a Red soy un idiota – dijo Green tomando su cabeza con las manos para luego esconderla en sus rodillas – Realmente me molesto perder ante él, pensé que después de tanto entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado al fin podría ganarle pero veo que es imposible, por algo es campeón – Green podía sentir algunas lagrimas deslizando de sus mejillas y las seco – Que inútil soy… ni siquiera pude ganar para intentar impresionarlo un poco. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, ya no puedo esconder este amor bajo la fachada de rivalidad…

Green comenzó a pararse y sacudir su ropa para luego bajar la colina y dirigirse a su casa para después partir a un viaje para distraer su mente y pensar con claridad.

Al día siguiente Red se levanto con ganas de seguir en su cama pero al ver su pokegear vio que ya eran las diez de la mañana y decidió que era mejor dejar la pereza y comenzar a tomar todo lo necesario para su viaje.

Ya con todo listo para salir decidió que iría a Ciudad Olivo a descansar un poco y disfrutar de la bella vista que había detrás del faro por la noche por mientras decidía que quería hacer, emprendió su camino.

Green pensó que lo mejor sería relajarse un poco antes de comenzar a tomarse las cosas en serio, así que, decidió que iría a Ciudad Olivo.

Parece que realmente fuera cosa del destino que ellos dos se encontraran de nuevo, pero ninguno estaba consciente de que se volverían a ver tan pronto y tampoco lo deseaban.

Red estaba a unos pocos pasos de Ciudad Olivo iba junto a su Pikachu, siempre mantenía esa actitud de pocos amigos y él creía que era lo mejor porque no quería a nadie cerca en este momento. Al llegar fue directo al Centro Pokemon y descanso un poco mientras esperaba que llegaran las 6 de la tarde para comer unos cuantos bocadillos detrás del faro y disfrutar la vista junto a Pikachu.

Dieron las 5:50 y Red pensó que ya era apropiado ir buscando camino para llegar a donde quería descansar un momento, preparo los bocadillos y recogió sus Pokemon que estaban al cuidado de la Enfermera Joy y se fue a la parte de atrás del faro. Cuando llego ahí y sintió la brisa del mar pudo relajarse un poco para luego ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Se recostó en la hierba y pensó que realmente disfrutaba la soledad y al mismo tiempo pensó que no se podía quedar dormido en la interperie porque ya era tarde, pero más tardo en pensar eso que en dormirse.

Green llego a las 6:10 a Ciudad Olivo hizo una rápida visita al Centro Pokemon para luego ir directo a la parte de atrás del faro, cuando llego ahí ya eran las 6:20. Comenzó a ver hacia los lados para admirar la vastedad del mar y luego bajar la mirada para disfrutar del reflejo de la luna en el mar, se sentó en la hierba y vio a su derecha para descubrir la sombra de alguien durmiendo no tan lejos de donde él se encontraba. La verdad es que él era muy curioso así que dijo:

– Solo iré a ver rápidamente que clase de idiota se queda dormido aquí a estas horas de la noche – soltó una risita para luego recordar que el había hecho la misma "idiotez" ayer, solo que en otro lugar.

Camino sigilosamente hacia donde yacía aquella figura, cuando ya estaba cerca se sorprendió al reconocer a aquel Pikachu que dormía en el pecho de la persona que el había denominado "idiota". Sin lugar a dudas ese era el Pikachu de Red y por ende la persona de ahí era él.

– No puedo creer la suerte que tengo – dijo Green poniendo su mano en su frente – Justo cuando me fui del pueblo para olvidarme de él y no verlo me lo encuentro aquí, lo bueno es que está dormido y puedo irme sin que me vea.

Al terminar esta frase comenzaba a darse la vuelta, pero no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acercarse aun mas donde estaba Red dormido. Tenía su gorra puesta en la cara y los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Green se acerco hasta ponerse de rodillas justo a la par de Red para luego sonreír con nostalgia.

– Esto me recuerdo a cuando éramos niños e íbamos a aquella colina – movió su mano con la intención de quitarle la gorra pero se arrepintió – Siempre se quedaba dormido y me encantaba observarlo mientras lo hacía, cuando despertaba se molestaba conmigo por haberlo dejado dormir y se sonrojaba.

Green pensó que si hacia un mal movimiento podría despertar a Pikachu y claro el despertaría a Red así que mejor se alejo y regreso al lugar donde se encontraba antes.

– Realmente me hubiera gustado ver su rostro al dormir, pero no podía correr el riesgo de despertarlo porque hubiera sido incomodo para mí – se sentó, bajo su mirada para luego susurrar – Me pregunto cuando fue que me di cuenta de que realmente lo amaba.

Al terminar esta frase Green se dio cuenta de que realmente no había dormido muy bien anoche y comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados y no pudo evitar quedar profundamente dormido.

"_Red hagamos una promesa antes de que comencemos nuestro viaje y elijamos nuestros pokemon. Prometamos que jamás dejaremos de ser amigos aunque seguiremos siendo rivales"_

"_¿Para qué quieres una promesa de ese tipo?"_

"_Solamente quiero asegurarme de que nos encontraremos alguna vez para cuando yo sea campeón, para así no sentirme solo cuando sea el entrenador más fuerte de toda esta región. Jajaja"_

"_Claro sigue soñando Green. Está bien te lo prometo"_

_Estrecharon sus manos y se dieron un abrazo, para luego tomar la decisión que marcaria el inicio de sus vidas como entrenadores pokemon._

Red comenzaba a sentir un poco de frio pero sentía cálido su pecho, se quito la gorra y abrió sus ojos lentamente y luego los froto para ver a Pikachu que dormía muy cómodamente en su pecho.

Miro a su alrededor y aprecio la luna que se miraba aun más hermosa a medida que la noche avanzaba.

– Pikachu vamos ya es tarde – dijo Red mientras Pikachu lo seguia – No puedo creer que volviera a soñar con recuerdos tan tontos, para rematar Green estaba de nuevo ahí. ¡Tsk! – hizo una mueca con su cara, se acomodo su gorra y se paro.

Vio que era muy tarde así que decidió que mejor regresaría a buscar un lugar mas cálido en donde dormir, pero parecía que su cuerpo ya se había enfriado mucho porque comenzó a estornudar, se toco la nariz y continuo caminando. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien durmiendo en el suelo, la curiosidad realmente no era lo suyo pero parecía que quisiera o no tenía que pasar cerca de aquella persona porque no había otro camino que seguir para poder llegar a la ciudad.

Cuando estuvo justo enfrente de aquella persona se dio cuenta de que era Green. Retrocedió un paso porque no creía lo que sus hermosos ojos rojos le estaban mostrando, pero luego se convenció de que en realidad era Green el que estaba tan plácidamente dormido en ese lugar.

– ¡No puedo creer que sea tan idiota de dormir aquí con el frio que está haciendo! – iba a continuar gritando pero recordó que hace un momento el estaba haciendo lo mismo (parece que a estos dos les gusta llamar idiota a cualquier persona que vean por ahí -.-") – ¡Pero al menos yo me levante al sentir el frio y el sigue aquí tendido como un idiota! Si no tiene más cuidado se enfermara, bueno no es como si a mí me importara. Además lo que le pase no es de mi incumbencia ¡Tsk! – parecía que Red estaba teniendo una discusión consigo mismo pero guardo silencio porque recordó que había alguien dormido justo a la par de él.

Red decidió que mejor se quedaría ahí sentado a la par de él y que se iría cuando diera señales de comenzar a despertarse para que no se diera cuenta de que el estuvo ahí, porque sea como sea el había sido su amigo y rival por mucho tiempo. Se quito su chaleco y se lo puso encima a Green para que el frio no le afectara tanto, para que no se enfermara. Se sonrojo a causa del frio que estaba haciendo pero era consciente de que no solo el frio era lo que provocaba el rubor en su rostro.

Nunca había visto a Green dormir porque por lo general era él el que siempre quedaba dormido y Green lo vigilaba, realmente no parecía la misma persona con la que siempre solía discutir o dirigirse miradas muy agresivas. En este momento vino a su cabeza el sueño que había tenido y recordó cuando los dos iban a aquella colina a pasar horas y horas juntos, algunas veces hablando y otras simplemente estando ahí haciéndose compañía.

– No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un idiota como el – dijo Red escondiendo su rostro en su gorra como si así pudiera ocultar su vergüenza – pero seguramente para el solo es amistad y rivalidad, pero mejor que continúen así las cosas.

Red pensó que era un poco contradictoria la manera en como el se refería a Green y lo que sentía por el, pero era demasiado orgulloso para poder expresar sentimientos de cariño asi que su amor lo demostraba tirándole ofensas cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

– No creo que nuestra relación mejore, pareciera que cada vez nos alejamos mas a pesar de aquella promesa que hicimos – Red contemplo la luna para luego ver a Green justo a la cara – Realmente que tengo ganas de abrazarle en este momento.

Red acerco su rostro al de Green hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros unos de los otros, pero Red se alejo y solo paso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Green.

– Sus labios están realmente fríos – Red se estaba preocupando un poco pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo dormir y vigilarlo – Pero a este paso no seré capaz de resistirme… Quiero besarlo…

Pikachu estaba a lo lejos de ellos como vigilando que nadie se acercara y manteniéndose silencioso y sigiloso.

Red comenzaba a sentir sueño… – Mis ojos, quiero cerrarlos, además tengo frio – regreso su mirada al rostro de Green decidió poner su mano en la frente de el para comprobar su temperatura y estaba realmente baja.

Red se acomodo encima de Green y lo vio fijamente por unos segundos a medida que acercaba lentamente su rostro al de él, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego apartar los mechones de cabello que tenía en la cara para poder contemplar bien su rostro. Deslizo su mano lentamente debajo de su cabello hasta llegar a su oreja para luego darle un beso en el cuello subió un poco para morder su oreja y en ese momento pudo notar que Green comenzaba a despertar pero a él ya en este punto no le importaba nada. A Green le tomo un momento para poder descifrar y procesar la situación en la que se encontraba, su cara estaba de un rojo muy intenso y se le escapo un gemido. Red escuchó el gemido de Green y lo vio directamente a los ojos, sonrió y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de la camisa de Green.

Cuando Red termino de besarlo, Green miro a Red completamente sonrojado para decirle prácticamente en un susurro:

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Red?! – desvió la mirada al terminar la frase porque sintió esos ojos rojos clavados en el.

– ¡Tsk! ¿No es más que obvio?... –

– ¿No te fue suficiente el haberme humillado ayer en esa batalla? – dijo Green con el rostro dolido – No me juegues este tipo de bromas Red… – iba a decir algo mas pero se paro en seco porque podía sentir como se le cortaba la voz.

Red tomo el rostro de Green con una mano y lo levanto para que pudiera verlo a los ojos al decirle: – Esto no es broma Green… Yo no sé… Es difícil de explicar… Yo en realidad… Te… Te A… ¡Te Amo! ¡Maldición! – Red tenía el rostro completamente rojo carmesí que bien podía hacer juego con el color de sus ojos.

A Green se le empezaban a correr las lagrimas – Es enserio Red no sigas, ya cállate si continuas con esto, ¡no te perdonare! –

Red comenzaba a enojarse, tanto así, que con su puño cerrado golpeo el suelo justo a la par del rostro de Green mientras decía: – ¡¿Eres Idiota o que?! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡TE AMO! Si quieres te lo deletreo, y si no sientes lo mismo solo ¡DIMELO! – Al terminar la frase, junto sus labios con los de Green y le dio un beso muy profundo y apasionado, cuando separo sus labios a Green se le escapo un gemido mientras Red lamia y besaba su cuello.

– Red yo… La verdad es que… Ahh… Ahh… – Green no podía hablar.

Red se detuvo poniendo una sonrisa picara, mientras miraba a Green a los ojos.

– Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora; si te quieres resistir, hazlo ahora; porque no habrá una segunda pausa –

Green tomo un profundo respiro como si así pudiera encontrar la valentía que el sabia que le faltaba en ese momento.

– La verdad es que… Yo… Yo si… ¡SIEMPRE TE AME! – al terminar la frase Green cerro sus ojos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y como acto reflejo trato de poner sus brazos sobre su cara, pero Red lo detuvo.

– No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso – Red sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla por lo que Green se sonrojo. Red se acerco al oído de Green para susurrar – Si hubiera sabido eso antes todo habría sido diferente… Te amo –

Green podía sentir la respiración de Red en su oído, era caliente y reconfortante. Al terminar la frase Red mordió la oreja de Green, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

– Quiero que cambiemos nuestra promesa de la niñez – dijo Red entrelazando sus dedos con los de Green – Ya no quiero que seamos amigos y rivales por siempre, quiero que seamos Amantes por siempre… Nunca te alejes de mí –

– Esta bien te lo prometo… Yo también Te Amo – Green alzo su rostro para encontrar los labios de Red y darle un dulce beso.

De esta manera pasaron la noche juntos detrás del Faro de Ciudad Olivo, la primera noche en donde los dos pudieron ser sinceros con sus sentimientos.

No sabemos que cosas les preparara el destino a estos dos amigos que acaban de descubrir que su amor era correspondido, pero algo se puede asegurar que ninguno de los dos había pasado una noche tan feliz como hoy.

**FIN**

_Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado! Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidas! ^w^_


End file.
